


too close

by fuglychan



Series: we all need something [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, UTI, Watersports, it's not really sexual but it's there, sam has a uti and pisses the bed, this really needs editing it was so rushed and pointless yikes sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: It comes easy to Dean - the letting go, but for Sam? No matter what he and Can plan nothing gets through to him. They want to take him apart in their hands, but breaking Sam Winchester is harder than they thought.Attempt #2 only ends up with a hurt Sammy, and not in the good way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Sam Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean/Cas, Wincest
Series: we all need something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	too close

It had to have been noticeable by this point - Sam wasn’t doing a good job at hiding it. He’d been laying on the couch when Dean decided they should watch a movie. Some new thriller movie was playing on the TV, one that Sam was looking forward to, but he couldn’t find it in him to pay attention. He tried, but the weight of Cas on his stomach was that distracting him. 

Four days ago Dean and Cas sprung up this new idea to “break him in.” It was stupid how much they wanted to enforce this new dynamic between them, but sometimes it would benefit Sam, so he didn’t mind too much. 

So when Dean said he wanted him to give up his basic human rights as privileges, he said sure. Cause it’s Dean and Cas? What’s the worst that’s going to happen? 

Yeah, they’re cruel, and they don’t want to let him come without permission (another power play of theirs), don’t want him to eat without their permission, and don’t want him to piss without permission. 

It’s been four days since they’ve started, and Sam’s already sick of it. He’s a big man, and he has to drink a lot of fluids to keep up with that. Yet for a moose, he’s got a tiny bladder. 

He could just ask, and they’d say yes, but he hates it so much - the asking. For years, he hasn’t asked for anything. Not since he was a child did he ask. He wasn’t planning on starting now. 

“What did he mean by that, Dean?” Sam and Dean had always been content with watching movies in dead silence, but with Cas around, that wasn’t really an option. He movie-talked a lot, especially since he would miss certain cues. 

“It’s a metaphor,” Dean’s explaining, going on a tangent before there’s a scream on the television. “Oh, shit, shh.” 

“Wait, but--” 

“Shh,” Dean hissed, pushing Cas lightly, jostling Sam under him. 

“Stay still, Cas,” Sam growled, and Cas huffed, settling still. There was no winning with them. 

After the movie got to a quiet part, Cas daringly spoke. “You alright, Sam?” His question caught the attention of Dean’s. 

“What, the shitty sex scene got your gears goin’?” His face is laced with concern. 

“No, Dean, I just…” He bit his lip. “I need to use the bathroom.” 

A grin spread across his face. “And how do we ask, Sammy?” 

His cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink. “Dean.” 

“You wanna take a leak, or not?” 

“Master,” he growled out as sweetly as he could manage, “may I use the fucking bathroom?” 

“Sure, baby.” 

Cas was off of him, and Sam was scrambling to get to the bathroom. He barely had himself tucked out of his pants when he was already pissing with a sharp pain inside his dick. “Fuck!” he hissed under his breath, cringing when barely anything came out. “Fuck.” 

He tried again, but it was all he could manage. He sighed, washed his hands, and returned to the others. 

It wasn’t even 2:00 when Sam asked Dean to use the bathroom for the third time that day. It was embarrassing really, and he hated himself more and more, but it kept getting worse and worse. 

“What if I need to go while you’re asleep?” Sam asked. “Or, or you’re not here?” 

“You scared you’re gonna piss yourself like a little kid?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. “You’re 34, Sam.” 

“I know,” he spat, ears red. 

Softening, Dean added, “Cas is always up. You know that.” 

That’s the best he was going to get out of him. 

“Stop drinking so much water before bed” was the last sentiment he offered before retreating down the hallway. 

Sam settled on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He was scrolling through a news article when his eyes started to betray him and flutter shut. 

When he awoke, he was sweating profusely with his clothes clinging to his skin. He sat up sharply, hands flying to catch his laptop that wasn’t there anymore. Hands wrapped around him, holding him tight. 

“C-Cas?” Sam stuttered, pulling back out of his grip. He’d recognize that iron grip strength anywhere. 

The Winchesters’ resident angel had Sam pulled up against him. His laptop was closed on the table. “You were making noises,” Cas said, head cocked to the side. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, shrugging it off. “What’ve you been doing? Where’s Dean?” 

“Watching you,” he replied. “Dean’s sleeping.” After a moment, he added, “Quietly.” 

Sam wiped his forehead, grossed out at the sweat on the back of his hand. He stripped off his outermost layer and let Cas pull him to his feet. “It’s time for bed, Sam.” 

He guided Sam back to the bedroom, but before he could dump him next to his sleeping brother, Sam asked meekly, “Can I use the bathroom, Cas?” 

“Of course.” 

Cas put a hand on his elbow, and Sam brushed it off harshly. Cas’s eyebrows furrowed together, trying to understand what was going on in Sam’s head. “I can go by myself,” he explained, venom lost somewhere within his tone. 

Cas nodded softly, not thoroughly convinced. He watched the groggy Sam stagger into the bathroom. 

One second Sam felt like he was going to piss himself, and the next, he couldn’t get anything to come out. He waited the socially acceptable amount of time to be in the bathroom before slipping into the bed next to Dean. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open - gently this time, unlike his bolting earlier. He hadn’t been dreaming, or, at least, if he had, he didn’t remember it. Cas is in bed with them now. He’s not asleep, but his eyes are closed, opening as soon as he hears Sam. 

Dean is a light sleeper, trained to the slightest sound, so they don’t speak. Cas furrowed his eyebrows ( a constant look for the man), and Sam shook his head - a wordless “no, not a nightmare” coming from him. 

He just really had to piss. He thought about climbing over him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to go. Something sharp stabbed him in the back, and he put his hand over it to check for bleeding, but there was nothing. It was all in his head. 

Cas pressed a quick kiss to his temple to settle away the pained expression on his face. Sam offered a joyless smile before climbing back under the covers and falling back asleep. 

He woke up only hours later. Dean was laying across of him, hand trailed over his chest. Cas had his leg hooked over his hip. 

“Dean!” he barked, pushing against him, but he was defenseless against the two of them. Cas was moving slowly, and Dean sat up sharply, reaching for the gun under the pillow. “Move! Get off of me!” 

Dean did no such thing. He cocked his gun. “What’s wrong, Sam?” He was gritting his teeth. “Are you okay?” 

It was too late. He could only stand to fight it for a few seconds before his body gave up and he was pissing the bed. His eyes widened, welling with tears, but nobody would move. 

“Sam--” Dean started, but he couldn’t have it. 

“Shut up,” he barked, climbing off the bed, but before he could escape, Dean hooked a finger into his side and pulled him back. “Let go of me, Dean!” Dean put a hand over his forehead. “He’s warm.” 

Cas pressed a finger to his forehead. “Sam, why didn’t you tell us?” 

The mess is gone in a second - a simple hand to the bed and they’re all cleaned up. Sam’s sniffling, but he’s dry now, not that it helps his shame any. “You’d rather piss yourself than ask for help?” 

“This whole thing was stupid,” Sam said, cheeks red. “I don’t get why you wanted to do this permission shit in the first place!” 

“You know why,” Dean reinforced, catching him by the neck and pulling him in close. 

“You need to learn to ask for things,” Cas said. “I can’t know what you need unless you say so.” 

“I’m an adult.” 

“Who just pissed himself,” Dean finished. “Seriously, you let yourself get an UTI?” 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, “Cas, can you heal me, please?” Cas kissed his forehead, and the pain in his back was gone. “I’m so done with this shit.” 

“So… I’m guessing this one is a no?” Sam glared at him. “Fine. We’ll find another way to get you to submit.” 

Whatever it was, anything would be better than this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i will edit this later.
> 
> probably. 
> 
> hopefully.
> 
> anyways


End file.
